Go-Nuts
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Nut Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = When you play a Team-Up Plant, all Team-Up Plants get +1 . |flavor text = "GROW-Nuts! THROW-Nuts! When we get big we GO-Nuts! Goooooooo PLANTS!"}} Go-Nuts are an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 3 to play and have 2 /2 . They have the Team-Up trait, and their ability gives all Team-Up plants, including them, +1 every time a Team-Up plant is played. Their closest zombie counterpart is Zookeeper. They were introduced in update 1.18.13, along with Transfiguration, , Haunted Pumpking, Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Exploding Fruitcake, Unexpected Gifts, and Frankentuar. Origins They are based on cheerleaders, people who participate in cheerleading, an act of cheering for their team as a form of encouragement. Their name comes from the phrase "go nuts," meant to describe behaving in a crazy fashion, or as a way of letting someone do something. It is a double meaning with the theme of cheerleading where cheers often say "go" followed by the team name, which in this case, is nuts as they often have the Team-Up trait. Their design includes a Plants vs. Zombies 2 Tall-nut, an almond (Prunus dulcis), and a Tornacorn. They are depicted to resemble a cheerleading squad with their leaves and dresses, suggesting that "Go-Nuts" is used as a cheerleading phrase here to boost the morale of other plants in the game. Their description is also written as their cheerleading line, following the aforementioned theme of moral support. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Flower Nut Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability:' When you play a Team-Up Plant, all Team-Up Plants get +1 . *'Set:' Event Card description "GROW-Nuts! THROW-Nuts! When we get big we GO-Nuts! Goooooooo PLANTS!" Update history Update 1.18.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With Statwise, Go-Nuts has low stats for their cost. However, they can make Team-Up plants hit exceptionally hard thanks to their ability. Since they have Team-Up themselves, you can play any plant in front of them to prevent zombie attacks from destroying Go-Nuts. Being in the Smarty class, a bean deck can be a great deck for Go-Nuts as most beans, like Admiral Navy Bean, have Team-Up. All Smarty heroes can use this plant with Laser Cattail, boosting him by +2 /+1 from both their abilities when you play a Team-Up plant on Laser Cattail's lane. Each hero has their own ways of using this card effectively: * and Beta-Carrotina have the most Team-Up plants out of all Smarty heroes, meaning they can easily spam Team-Up plants to achieve a massive boost in strength and increasing their survivability against Rolling Stone and Weed Spray. Since they are a nut plant, they can use Smackadamia to boost Go-Nuts' health or Mirror-Nut to deter their opponent from damaging Go-Nuts. They can also allow nut plants to be immune to Weed Spray if they manage to reach 3 or more strength. *Green Shadow can use this card as a way to activate Potted Powerhouse's ability more easily. She can also protect hordes of Team-Up plants from zombie tricks with , which is also a Team-Up plant. * can use this card in conjunction with , , , and Solar Winds to boost their strength, in addition to using it in her flower deck alongside and Briar Rose for healing and destruction. *Nightcap can use Mushroom Grotto and spam many plants in the environment to make many s, boosting all the Puff-Shrooms' strength easily, although they will go down easily due to their low health. He can also play Go-Nuts in Pair Pearadise to make another Go-Nuts, boosting Team-Up plants by +2 every time they are played. Go-Nuts' weakness is their inability to boost health, meaning that while your squad of Team-Up plants will hit hard, they won't excel very much at surviving combat, supported by the fact that many Team-Up plants in the Smarty class have low health. While Citron, Beta-Carrotina, and Green Shadow can easily protect Go-Nuts or boost their stats (not to mention the former two have high-health Team-Up plants too), Rose and Nightcap will have to resort to heavy destruction. Against You can treat this plant as Zookeeper that benefits Team-Up plants. Since they do have low health, damaging cards like Bungee Plumber can destroy them with ease. Once a ton of Team-Up plants are played, you can use Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size to pick on the biggest threats. Or, you can play mass-damaging cards like The Chickening, Barrel of Deadbeards, Gas Giant, or Fireworks Zombie, but this strategy is ineffective if your opponent starts boosting the Team-Up Plants, unless is also on the field. And if you are against Citron or Beta-Carrotina, be sure to pack instant kills to destroy any s that can protect Go-Nuts and your opponent. Gallery Trivia *This is the second appearance of Tall-Nut to appear in the game, the first being on Grass Knuckles' battle arena. *Their design is similar to that of Mixed Nuts, as both of them consist of three nut plants together as one card. **Coincidentally, their abilities both revolve around Team-Up plants. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Flower cards Category:Nut cards Category:Team-Up cards